1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a tilt check apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a tilt check apparatus used in a tilt evaluation process when a lens and a sensor are assembled, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is an apparatus which receives external light through a lens and extracts image data through a sensor by using the received light. Therefore, the lens and the sensor are important elements to the digital camera.
If the lens and the sensor are not assembled well when the digital camera is manufactured, a level between the lens and the sensor is titled. The tilt affects an image quality. Therefore, a tilt degree is evaluated to determine whether the lens and the sensor are normally assembled.
A checker operates and evaluates a lens module, into which the lens and the sensor are assembled, in a live view mode. In other words, the checker measures auto focus (AF) data at corners and in a central area in the live view mode and measures a position of a peak value of the AF data to evaluate the tilt degree. According to this method, if the sensor operates in the live view mode, a resolution is lower, and the AF data has a difference from real AF data. Also, even if a tilt is adjusted by using the peak value of the AF data, an error occurs. In addition, it is difficult to accurately find the position of the peak value of the AF data by continuously driving the sensor in a full size still capture mode. Therefore, there is no method of correcting the error by using the peak value of the AF data.
Therefore, techniques to easily check a tilt and to obtain an accurate tilt correction value are required.